Perfect Birthday
by Cherry Jade
Summary: Alena's Challenge. It’s Raven’s birthday again. No prophecies to worry about, no Slade, no evil father, just a regular birthday party. But our Boy Wonder goes out of his way to help her celebrate. RobRae


**Author's Note: **For Alena-chan's challenge. Hey, what can I say, these are fun to write. And yes I'm still alive for those who are wondering.

**Disclaimer:** I confess that I don't anything. If I owned them, I would find a way to broadcast my vision to the entire world. Many people wouldn't like vision, especially those Rob/Star flamers. (GRINS like Robin).

**Summary:** It's Raven's birthday again. No prophecies to worry about, no Slade, no evil father, just a regular birthday party. But our Boy Wonder goes out of his way to help her celebrate. Rob/Rae

**_Dedicated to Val-Creative aka Mrs. KidFlash! She's just the coolest! Love ya so much!_**

**Amber Myst you're next! –Winks-**

_**Enjoy! **_

_**Perfect Birthday **_

_By: Cherry Jade Grayson _

**February 16, 2006**

Amethyst eyes woke up to the sun shining in her room. Hadn't she closed the curtains before she went to bed last night? It didn't matter now, she was up anyways. She looked over at her night stand for the time. It was a quarter till noon. She nor

She sighed and got up from the bed to get ready for the day. She was walking to the bathroom when she happened to glance at the calendar. Today was…

Her birthday.

No.

Hadn't she just celebrated it? _'That_ _was last year, dummy,' _a voice in her mind said mockingly. A year passed by so quickly, and now she was turning 18. She hoped that the Titans forgot. She didn't need Beastboy's antics to get her to be happy about her own birth. She certainly didn't need Starfire's weird alien traditions. A meat crown on your head, how disgusting was that? Cyborg's cake was good, but to much sugar wasn't good for her. She didn't have a compliant against Robin; he just minded his own business, which was good.

She really hoped that they forgot, maybe she could relax today. Read a new book that she had bought two days ago and drink some strawberry tea. Yeah, that sounded great.

At least, she mused to herself, she didn't have to worry about another prophecy.

♥

Raven came out of her room at precisely an hour later. So she had taken a long, relaxing bath with new herbs that she had bought. She wasn't on anyone's timetable. She nice and calm, she truly enjoyed it. She was dressed in some jeans and black tee-shirt. Very comfortable clothing.

She walked by Robin's door, she heard shuffling around in the room. Her curiosity was spiked but it wasn't to the point where she wanted to know what he was doing. She kept walking and she heard the door hiss open. Robin walked out and saw his target already ahead of him.

"Hey Rave Master, wait up." It was that stupid nickname that Cyborg had come up with; Robin just couldn't take a hint _not _to call her that. It was only because of the bond that he was able to joke with her like that. He was glad, sometimes enjoyed teasing her. But nonetheless she waited for him to catch up.

"I keep telling you not to call me Rave Master. Do I call you Boy Blunder or Robbie-poo, hmm?" Robin flinched at the last one, gosh no one was ever going to let go except Starfire.

They turned the corner and Robin replied to her come back. "But Rave, it sounds so much better. Doesn't Rave Master make you feel powerful? Like you could conquer the world?" Robin gave her smile and she rolled her eyes.

"I could take over the world in my sleep, Spiky." Robin glared at her. How dare she refer to his hair? "Hmm, Spiky, I think that the very name captures and describes your hairstyle."

"Don't call me Spiky, Rae-Rae."

She glanced at him. "I see I've hit a soft spot Robbie-poo," she said with sickening sweetness that would make even Starfire cringe.

They were almost to the door that led that to the common room. They stopped, Raven wanting to say something in his ear. She motioned for him to lean down to her level. He had grown so much taller than her in a span of a year.

One hand on the other side of his face and the other was on his shoulder. "Would you rather I call you **_Dick_**?" Robin shivered from two things. Her breath on his ear and two the tone of her voice, it was so seductive. She smirked at him and he smirked right back her, for when she walked into living room, she would get hers.

Raven walked to the door and it opened automatically.

"**SURPRISE!" **

Robin still had the smirk on his face, he was good. To keep her distracted off her birthday, that took real skill. Lucky for the other Titans, he was a master at such feats.

_**§§**_

It was eight hours later, when Raven collapsed on the couch, exhausted. She had participated in the Titans' activities with the exception of Robin. He yet to demand anything of her.

The key word being _yet_.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

Beastboy found some new jokes to tell, only one of those had been funny and it was about him. That had been amusing.

Starfire took her to the mall and tried to buy her bright clothing. Bright, meaning hot pinks, oranges, yellows and those kinds of colors. She had politely told Star that she didn't want to go around looking like Robin, color challenged and all. Starfire reluctantly agreed with Raven about Robin's dress code. The girl worshiped Robin, so in her eyes he could do no wrong. They went to a store, where Star bought Raven two relaxing classical CDs that could be used for meditation. Then they went to a store of Raven's choice, she bought some shirts and jeans.

Then it was Cyborg's turn, a car show. Raven for the most part had been interested. But it was after where Cy couldn't control himself and started asking all the company representatives questions. It got boring really fast and Raven had to be the one dragging him home.

So there Raven was on the couch with her feet on the table, her head leaning back. Her eyes were closed but she heard footsteps coming toward. It was too bad that she didn't care, who it was.

They knew better than to mess with her.

The leader of the Titans knew that fact but chose to ignore it. He had stayed behind because he was going to have his time with Raven later, and there was no need to rush things.

He walked up behind her and just started to run his fingers through her purple hair. He knew that would relax her, just to the point to where she would agree to anything.

Well mostly anything.

He continued his ministrations until he felt it was the right time.

Which was this very moment.

"Raven?" He was careful to keep to his voice soft.

"Hmm?" Her voice came lazily from her throat. What Robin was doing felt absolutely wonderful. He's good with his fingers she noted absently.

"Will you meet me on the down here later for a special dinner?"

Raven's eyes opened up slowly and thought it over. Heck, she hanged out with the others for hours. She would do it for Robin also.

"Yes, I will." Robin fingers were still in her hair.

"Promise?"

She put her right hand over her heart and raised two fingers in the air. "Titan Honorary Promise."

Robin chuckled and started to remove his fingers, but Raven stopped him. "It feels good." He walked around to seat down on the couch and sat next to her. She laid her head down in his lap and he continued running his fingers through her hair until he told that she needed to go get ready.

"Don't forget we're going somewhere nice, so bust out the dresses."

She glared at him and replied sarcastically, "Great."

♥♥♥

It was at ten minutes to ten that Raven stepped out of her room. Her dark navy blue dress was elegant and her hair also done in bouncy curls with the mixture of light makeup, Raven was stunning. She walked into the living room only to find Robin dressed up in a tux without his mask. He heard the doors swish open and turned to see who it was.

Raven had robbed of his breath.

She was so gorgeous; he couldn't take his eyes off her. She smiled a small smile and walked toward him. "Not bad boy blunder."

His azure eyes held amusement and he handed her a violet rose. "For you."

She took it in her hands, she felt so special. "Thank you." He placed her hands in his and led her to the door, where outside a limo was waiting for them.

Raven gasped as she saw it. "Now Robin, you neve-"

He put his finger on those kissable lips of hers, feeling how soft they were. "It's my turn to make this day special for you." She nodded and a wisp of hair fell into her face he brushed it away gently. He led her to the car and opened the door for her. She stepped in, with him right after her. It was just like an old saying he heard once, _'Love is like chocolate, you can't get enough of it.'_

Oh yes Robin loved his Raven and he was going to tell her tonight. You're probably wondering what the heck he was waiting for, right?

If you asked him, he would tell you.

The right time.

And Raven's birthday was the perfect time to tell her.

**XXOOXX**

The ride to the restaurant was quiet. Silence is safe. That much he knew. It wasn't filled with pointless conversations, as Raven like to call it. Just a nice peaceful ride.

They arrived right on time for the reservations that Robin made, and Raven couldn't believe it. It was a five star restaurant, that he had made reservations no less. No wonder he had told to her to dress up.

The waiter led them at a table near the back. Away from staring eyes, when they walked in woman and men alike were staring hard at the couple. They looked so right together. Robin's hand was on the small of her back guiding her to the table. When we they reached to their destination, like the gentleman that he was he pulled out the chair for Raven to take a seat first, then moved to other side of the table.

They were both handed the menu and began to look through it. Robin kept sneaking glances of Raven, his eyes seem to be drawn to her. He often wondered what he did to blessed with such a divine goddess. He had to be the luckiest man in the world.

It seemed that Raven was having the same problem Robin was. He was had to be the hottest man alive, Happy said cheerfully in her mind. She scowled and Robin noticed, him being the detective and all.

"What's wrong?"

She blushed and looked down. "Nothing," she said quietly.

"But were you scowling," he insisted.

"It had nothing to do with you." _Liar._ Raven stifled the voice inside her head.

He tilted his head to the side. "Are you sure?"

She smiled a little. "But of course." The waiter came returned to their table and wrote down their orders. He came shortly with salad appetizer for the both of them. They ate slowly trying to not to get full to quickly or else they wouldn't be able to eat the expensive food that Robin was paying for, soon the food came and they began the real feast.

**§Val-Creative ROCKS!§**

Robin and Raven finished dinner, they chatted a little in between bites. Robin was falling love with her all over again. She was so witty and funny but he doubted that she noticed how beautiful she really was.

The waiter had long taken up their plates and now he placed a small chocolate cake that read 'Happy 18th Birthday Raven.'

"You know that's the second cake I've had today."

He smirked at her, "Well that was homemade by Cyborg and this is dessert."

"You're trying to make me fat, is that it?" He could see the amusement in her amethyst colored eyes.

"Please you'll never get fat with all that fighting we do. You won't gain a pound." He nodded his head, sure of himself as usual. Raven took a bite and enjoyed the rich chocolate frosting on her taste buds. Within two bites, she had chocolate on the side of her mouth, which Robin thought looked adorable on her.

"You have chocolate right here." He pointed where and she grabbed her napkin to wipe it off quickly.

She didn't get off and he took the liberty of wiping it off for her, which cause her to blush beautifully. She gave the rest to Robin who enjoyed as much as she did.

Some orchestra began to play filling the room. Robin stood up and held his hand out to her. "Dance with me." She didn't even think about it, she placed her small hand in his and he whirled to the dance floor.

A woman began to sing along with the music, making the song even more meaningful for them.

Raven fit perfectly against Robin, her arms around his neck and his hands on her waist. They swayed to the melody, enjoying the feel of each other throughout the entire dance. The people dancing around them saw how they complimented each other. In other words they were like two pieces of a puzzle put back together. Raven had to admit this was the best birthday ever, she dancing with a man that she cared about very much. This was the best day of her life.

Soon the song ended and while Raven thought that they were going back to the table he took her to the balcony. Out there the stars gleamed brightly and the moon high in the sky, it looked a painting, the way all the stars lit up the sky.

Robin turned to look at Raven, noticing how the how the moon made look her like a dark goddess that had fallen from the sky onto Earth to bless everyone with her presence. He felt bless, of course and he was glad that she was here, with him.

He cleared his throat to get her attention. "Raven…" Purple eyes waited in anticipation of what he was going to say. Raven could tell he was apprehensive about something because of their bond, she wondered what it was.

"I want to tell you something very important."

"Go on." He was very nervous, what if she didn't like him? He would be the boy wonder and be brave and just tell her. He could sulk later if she didn't accept.

She placed her soft hand on top of his in an attempt to sooth him. He smiled at her and breathed in. "I have one more present for you Raven, my heart." Robin turned and embraced her into his strong arms and pulled her close.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear. Raven's eyes widen in shock, he loved her? The shock wore off and she smiled back, she knew deep down that she loved him. Wonder why it had took her so long to figure it out?

Her eyes sparkled as she gazed up at him and he could see the love in her eyes. Love for him. "I love you too."

Robin leaned down and kissed her, ever so gently. Her head was spinning because of the delicious sensations that he was providing her with. He also was enjoying the kiss and he couldn't get enough, she tasted like chocolate and that made her irresistible. They hugged again and danced to invisible music. Raven abruptly stopped and she looked at him with mischievous eyes.

"What are you going to get me next year?"

Robin laughed and embraced again.

_**Next year would special all over again…**_

♥♥♥♥

**Author's Note: **Val darling I hope that you liked that! Just a small thank you for the birthday present from you. I can't wait for you to update your story!

_Peace out,_

_Cherry Jade_

**A C.J. Production © **

**In association with Rob/Rae Forever INC. **


End file.
